Why Cant I Just Draw
by Somethingepic15
Summary: Naminé has moved to twilight town and has changed high school and has arrived at her new school twilight academy. With crazy fan girls love interests how will this change the shy girl everyone knows and lovrd is story will feature very many characters from the kingdom hearts universe SoraxNaminé /Kairix?


Naminé awakens to sound of her alarm. Its her first day at new high school, Twilight Academy the most prestigious school in Twilight town. After leaving her old hometown of Destiny's Island, she moved closer to her remaining family and is living next door to her cousin Kairi. She regretfully arose from her bed and sighed it took her years just to come to terms with the people at her last school and now she had to begin again. _Well at least Kairi will be there for me, I wont have to start completely over. Naminé_ walked over to her closet to find herself looking in the mirror. She looked pale like always, long smooth looking blonde hair, average teenage girl height, a pretty face. She was a very attractive teenage girl, with her sixteenth birthday approaching she thought to herself all of the possibilities she could do with a car drive away and be alone, just her and her sketch book. She got dressed in a white plain dress nothing very noticeable but still was able to showoff her nice features. She put on a white pair of sneakers and stuffed her sketchbook and drawing materials in her backpack. She walked slowly and timidly down the stairs to find her cousin waiting for her.

"Hey! I see someone finally decided to give in and go to school, I have to say I thought I was going to have to drag you down the stairs, but now that your here lets go, ill drive since your still not sixteen yet." Kairi stated jokingly. They both walked out of the house Kairi hurried and unlocked her car. Naminé slowly walked up to the car and sat quietly. "So what do you think about all this, I know it's not the best situation not knowing anyone and I know you being shy and all that it will be awhile before you open up but please try for me at least with my friends." Kairi said pleadingly.

Naminé thought about what Kairi had asked her for a few moments. " I will try but don't expect anything."

"That's all I'm asking for" Kairi replied. The drive to school continued and shortly after a small conversation they had arrived at the school. The school was larger then Naminé had expected. Everything was shiny and clean, the school looked liked a millionaires home. Kairi parked the car and they both exited and headed for the schools gates. They had gone through the gates to find Some of Kairi's friends, it was two of her closest friends, Sora and Riku. They had been friends since they were kids. Growing up there had always been a rivalry between Sora and Riku, wherever they could those two would challenge each other in anyway possible. Namine looked at the pair They both were attractive guys but something just annoyed her about the spiky brown haired boy.

Sora ran up to hung Kairi but then but missed and grabbed Naminé then he accidentally talked her when he noticed it was Kairi he was holding in his arms and ended up falling on to. All the fan girls saw what had happened and stared at Naminé with the intent to kill. Naminé couldn't move and she couldn't speak. She was petrified sitting there under Sora she tried to get up but he was to heavy. Sora looked at the girl he had fallen "Sorry Kairi wait who are you?" Sora questioned.

Kairi kicked Sora over Sora and then helped her cousin up."You okay Naminé?" Naminé just nodded in reply and ran off to her class to avoid embarrassed. "Good grief." _Nothing ever changes with her I guess. _

"Ummm Kairi who was that?" Sora asked.

"That was my cousin Naminé but will talk about it and oh hey guys have you checked your schedules yet?" Kairi asked each of the guys.

"I have Math, Art, Science, PE and finally history."

"It looks like we have just have one class together Sora, I have more classes with Riku then you so it looks like your alone."

"Ughh but I don't want to be alone how am I combat against the fans girls. Your the only thing that ever kept them away. You cant leave me now." Sora said pouting.

"Just look at how Riku does it its not that hard Sora."

"Yeah man you just got give em a smile flirt with them a little then they'll do anything you want them to." Riku said while looking at his phone.

The bell rang and they all said bye And walked into there class. Sora walks into his Math class and the first thing he notices is the Girls just staring at him. They all shifted there gaze to Sora and immediately started yelling things like.

"Sit next to me Sora."

"You know you want to sit next to me"

"SORA YOU WILL SIT NEXT TO ME I DEMAND IT."

Sora has hated how much these girls were absorbed with him. He tired to ignore him as he scanned the room and amazingly found a seat next to a girl not screaming and looked like she didn't even notice the world around her. He quickly sat down in the seat and he turned to talk to the girl. Tight when he turned around he noticed who it was._ Isn't that Kairi's cousin, maybe I should try to talk to her._ "Hey Namine Sorry about earlier I didn't mean to knock you over you just look a lot like Kairi and I wasnt paying much attention" Sora asked.

Naminé looked over at Sora she wished he would've sat by his fan girls and left her alone so she just decided to ignore him and he will leave her alone.

But he didn't he kept pressing ever so often he would try and fail to talk to this girl he just wanted her to acknowledge that he was sorry or just acknowledge that he existed at all.

Sora needs to leave me alone but ill get to escape him after this period so its not that bad. Naminé thought to herself. Right after that the bell rang and she was able to leave she was happy to escape Sora she thought he was very annoying. Naminé was walking to her Class when Sora Ran by her being chased by his fan girls. Naminé chuckled to herself at his suffering it made her awfully happy to see him running away. It might not be such a bad year after all.

After she walked in all the seats were taken besides one, she quietly sat down and looked at the person she was sitting next to it was Sora giving her a huge grin This year is going to be awful she thought to herself.


End file.
